Five Hands
As Super-1, Kazuya Oki possesses 5 super-powered glove attachments called the . To change arms, he does a circular motion with his hands and says "Change-(name of hand)". * : The default silver gloves that allow Super-1 to perform a super punch with a force of 30 tons. * : Red gloves that allow Super-1 to lift up to 50 tons (though one bio says they can lift a maximum limit of 500 tons) of weight, as well as initiate the of 300 tons. * : Blue gloves that allow Super-1 to channel up to 10,000 volts of electricity, as well as fire the . * : Green gloves that allow Super-1 to use the left glove as a cryogenic sprayer and the right one as a flamethrower. * : Gold gloves that allow Super-1 to shoot missiles that emit radar waves, allowing him to see further from the radar screen on his gloves. The missiles can also be used as a projectile or modifed with explosives to strike an enemy target. KR-Super-1 Super Hand.png KR-Super-1 Power Hand.jpg KR-Super-1 Electric Hand.jpg KR-Super-1 Cold & Heat Hand.jpg KR-Super-1 Radar Hand.jpg Notes *The different powers of the Five Hands, as well as being the second example of Rider attachments after the Cassette Arms used by Riderman, can be considered a prototype of the form changes which would become common place in the Heisei period Kamen Rider Series, first appearing in Kamen Rider Black RX. **A heavily expanded evolution would later appear with the Heisei Rider, Fourze, an Astronaut Rider like Super-1, who uses Astroswitches to assume various Module attachments, with 10 of them being assigned to a single limb for a total of 40. Coincidentally, both Fourze and Super-1 are space-themed. *As a part of referencing Super-1 years later in Kamen Rider Drive, the five Signal Bikes owned by Kamen Rider Mach share a similar color scheme as the Five Hands: **Super Hands & Signal Mach **Power Hands & Signal Kikern **Elek Hands & Signal Kaksarn **Thermal Hands & Signal Magarl **Radar Hands & Signal Tomarle Appearances * Kamen Rider Super-1 **Episode 1: The Remodeled Human's Great Transformation for the Planet **Episode 2: The Time of Battle Has Come! The Move is the Sincere Shaolin Fist **Episode 3: Go! The Ends of the Earth, Dogma's El Dorado **Episode 4: Run, Kazuya! Dogma's Wedding March of Death **Episode 5: Jump, Kazuya! The Demonic Machine Race **Episode 6: Help, The Lovers of the Spider's Nest Mansion **Episode 7: Dogma Equation, the Living Computer **Episode 8: Fight, Kazuya! Dogma's Trial of Death **Episode 9: Seen!! The Secret of the Dogma Monster Remodelling Factory **Episode 10: Danger!! The Demonic Christmas Present **Episode 11: SOS! Kazuya! Cooperate with Dogma!! **Episode 12: A Formidable Enemy Appears! The Sincere Shaolin Fist is Defeated **Episode 13: Discovered! The Deadly "Plum-blossom" Technique **Episode 14: Dogma Annihilation? The Demon Doctor's Laughing Gas **Episode 15: Genius Monster vs. Rider in a Contest of Wits **Episode 16: Help! The One-Eyed Monster Comes to Attack! **Episode 17: I Want Kazuya's Blood! The Strange Sword Calls **Episode 18: Five Hands Change Impossible!! **Episode 19: The Demonic Tutoring School!! The Dreadful Radio-Cassette Monster **Episode 20: To Your House! Dogma's Phone Rings Tonight **Episode 21: Emergency Order! Steal the Five Hands!! **''Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie'' **Episode 22: Duel at the Monster Graveyard! The End of General Megirl **Episode 23: Immortal Emperor Terror Macro's True Identity? **Episode 24: Let's Go!! Junior Rider Squad **Episode 25: It Even Attacts Airplanes!! The Strong Magnet Monster **Episode 26: In the Care of a Clock? Jin Dogma's Trap **Episode 27: A Friend of Children! Child X's Identity? **Episode 28: The Bizarre Video Monster Who Makes Copies of People **Episode 29: Rain, Rain, Fall, Fall! The Bizarre Umbrella Man!! **Episode 30: The Evil Super Express! Rollerskate Monster **Episode 31: It Sucks up Humans! Fear of Spray Monster **Episode 32: Bait the Rider! Fishing Rod Monster Appears **Episode 33: Let's Fight Everyone! The Dreadful RC Monster **Episode 34: The Magic Red Light That Masaru Found **Episode 35: The Bizarre Chair Human! The Execution Room! **Episode 36: Scissors Monster's Snip-snap Operation!! **Episode 37: Big Arm Top Monster! Deathmatch at the Lighthouse!! **Episode 38: Dangerous! Don't Enter Where Refrigerator Monster is In!! **Episode 39: Where is Powerful Lighter Monster's Weak Point!! **Episode 40: Oh, Humans are Melting! Soap Monster Appears **Episode 41: Kazuya in the Zoo, Escape from the Underwater Cage Impossible? **Episode 42: Marshal Demon's Great Costume Party **Episode 43: The World is Freezing!? Electric Fan Monster's Might! **Episode 44: Lengthening Ladder Monster's Evil Influence **Episode 45: Most Excellent Monster ShokaKing That You Considered **Episode 46: Marshal Demon Gets Angry! Transform, Onibi! Princess!! **Episode 47: Golden Rain! Doctor Ghost's Final Trap!! **Episode 48/Finale: Farewell, Earth! Kazuya Heads Off to Space!! * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider Decade **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' **''Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story'' * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **Episode 2: Space Superiority ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} Category:Arsenal Category:Rider Weapon Category:Showa Era Weapons Category:Twin Weapon Category:Attachments